Kings And Queens Of Narnia
by Andromada-Morningstar
Summary: Who ruled Narnia before Jadis? Why did they leave? Was it destiny for the Pevince children to rule or just luck? read to find out! first Narnia fan fic be nice plzzz
1. The Return

**Kings and Queens of Narnia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Inuyasha or Narnia**

Lucy's POV

As we walked through the forests of Narnia I thought about my brother's Edmund and Peter, and my sister Susen. We were about to head into the battle of our lives. I only hoped we would make it out alive and be able to free Narnia from Jadis once and for all. It was only two days till the battle only time could tell what would happen. I wish I knew how Jadis came to power then, we may have a hint as to how to defeat her.

"Peter, I think you should look at the carvings on my horn...I think they say something but I can't read them." Susen spoke on my right we all gathered around her I some how understood what the carvings said and I spoke them out loud,

"Narnia will forever belong to the pure hearted, I as the first queen allows the blower of this horn to bring back the Witch's worse fear, the first Kings and Queens. Let it be told that 2 Sons of Adam and 2 Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and take our places as kings and queens of Narnia." Everyone looked at me like I dropped from the sky.

"Lu how did you read that...it looks ancient..." Peter whispered.

"Susen blow that horn!" Edmund look ready to cheer.

"No not me...Lu..." she held the horn out to me and I took it.

"Are you sure...I mean it is your horn..."

"No Lu I have a feeling it should be you." at her words I put the horn to my lips and blew into it. Magic rushed around me in a great wave and I had a feeling the others felt it too.

Andromeda's POV

I hate Olympian Consul meetings. I'm a fukin Celestial Being I should not have to seat throw 13 gods yelling. I looked over from wear I was sitting next to my dad's throne and threw a pitiful look in my husband's direction. All he did was mouth the words 'it is almost over' I let out a sigh. And then I felt a rush of magic that made me sit up straight.

"The horn ..." I muttered. Blade looked over to me and we shared a look of understanding. It was time. Time to return. Shadow and Sesshomaru appeared in the middle of the throne room bowing.

"We are so sorry to intrude Lord Zeus, but will you please allow my sister and brother in law to leave. It is most important." I stood up in union with Blade and we walked toward my sister and her husband.

"Let the Gods be with you as you defeat Jadis..." Apollo muttered so only we could hear him. We all linked hands and an extreme glow surrounded us and we were no longer in the throne room.

Peter's POV

Lucy started swaying back and forth so I ran over and grabbed her.

"What happened...that was crazy!" I put Lucy back on her feet and turned to Edmund.

"What are you staring at?" he was looking over at the small pond in front of us and without warning dove into it.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed.

"I'll get him!" I dove in after my brother and knew right then and there that something wasn't right. I could breath first off. Second there were 4 bodies floating unconscious in the water and Edmund was trying to help them all. I swam over to him and took 2 of the 4 people from him and started to swim to the surface. I realized there were two men and two women. They were dressed like royalty. We broke the top of the water and started coughing. Susan and Lucy both grabbed one of the girls and helped them to the shore as me and Edmund helped the guys. As soon as I was on land I turned to Edmund with a look of pride and anger.

"Ok that was extremely brave but your a fukin idiot! You could have died!" I was crying. I had almost lost him to Jadis and now I had almost lost him again.

"I know but...I had to do what I could..." Edmund knelt down next to one of the girls and started to push down on her stomach to make her cough up the water she had swallowed. She was pretty. Long midnight black hair. I knelt over the other girl and started doing the same thing. I don't think I knew hot till now. This girl had fiery red hair with strikes of black. She looked immortal. She started coughing and her eyes slowly opened. Wow here eyes were purple.

"Blade..." She muttered.

"Um no...I'm Peter...you ok?"

"Yes thank you..." she started to get to her feet and notice the guy laying next to the tree and ran over to him.

"Blade...wake up...o gods...if you die on me..." her hands started to glow and she put them to his chest. He started coughing and his eyes open and the woman hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. I heard coughing on my left and saw that the other woman and man were up. Lucy had healed, some how, the guy with long silver hair. The man with silver hair gave Lu a hug which perplexed me since he had just meet her but she hugged back. The guy Blade and the other woman walked forward so they stood next to me and Susan and the other two walked up to Edmund and Lucy.

"Who are you people?" Susan seemed scared and she was shaking. Blade put his hand on her shoulder and she calmed down.

"Sorry about that I sort of radiate fear...go learn to control that." he smiled at her.

"And to answer her question we are the past Kings and Queens of Narnia." the woman standing next to Blade seemed to have no fears and if she did she sure didn't show them. She was looking at me as if reading a book and it was creeping me out.

"I'm Andromeda the Light of Civilization, High Queen of Narnia."

"I am Shadow, Lady of the West and Queen of Narnia."

"Blade, God of Weaponry and High King of Narnia."

"Sesshomaru Lord of the West and King of Narnia" they seemed to be powerful. But I was hesitant of approaching any of them. Then Andromeda stepped toward Lucy and bowed to her which looked weird since Lu was like 12 and Andromeda could be her mom.

"Thank you daughter of eve for calling us back we are in debt to you." she gave her a hug and walked back over to Blade.

"Is Jadis still ruling cus I for one want to kick her ass!" all of the new comers started laughing at Sesshomaru's comment.

"Join the club Fluffy she invaded on my wedding day!" Blade said.

"Sorry to interrupt this funny moment but I think we need to find Aslan." Andromeda spoke up over the laughter.

"She is right...Aslan has to know you four right?" Edmund said looking over Andy. Blade spoke up.

"Edmund eyes off she is take in and yes he knows us." Edmund blushed and turned away.

"Shall I show you to our Camp?" I said offering my arm to Andy.

"That would be wonderful Peter and Blade just said I am take in did he not?" Her look made me blush and I walked ahead back towards the camp with everyone fallowing me. I had a feeling Jadis would not be happy.

**Wow...that is the longest chappy I have ever written! R&R people this is going to be fun. Jadis really hates us for so this should be funny to watch! Well read!**


	2. The Arivel

**Chapter 2**

**Deaths and Traitors**

**Disclaimer I own Nothing**

**Peter's POV**

As our group aporched the camp I was deep in thought. How could these 4 demons have ruled Narnia before Jadis? Expicaly that red head. She isn't like the rest of them. A fox ran right by me fallowed by a wolf. They were chasing each other. The wolf ponced on the fox which yelped. Now, thinking aobut what happened to my sisters I charged the wolf.

"Don't! Thats not a normal wolf!" I heard Susan cry from behind me. I stoped my blade inches from the wolf's neck. Then they morphed into Blade and Andy. They were laughing.

"Sorry, sometimes our animal forms are what we train in." Blade said slyly while helping Andy up.

"Thanks!" she cherped. Then she sniffed the air. "We are close to camp we should all morph. Give Aslan a nice wake up call!" the for of them laughed. But as they laughed they all morphed into there animal forms. Shadow was a midnight black dog with glissing blue eyes, while Sesshomaru was pure white, with hazel eyes. But what I didn't expect were to wolf's behind me. One was black with red cresses across the cheeks I knew that was Andy. And the other was midnight black.

"Can you guys still talk?" Edmund asked. That resived a girlish giggle from Shadow.

"Yes we can." the Lu piped in.

"Can I pet you Sesshomaru?" Shadow and Andy giggled.

"Of corse." Sesshomaru walked toward her and rubed up agnist her hand.

"OOOOO! He is so soft!" and then started to rub behind his ear. Fallowed by Susen. I was so wraped up in watching them I didn't feel a the wolf rubbing aginst my leg.

"O sorry Blade." I said

"Its ok. Can you scratch behind me ear?" I laughed but did as he asked.

"Come on guys! I can't wait to see Aslans face! Edmund get on my back!" he looked dumb struck but got on any way.

"Umm, why?" I asked

"We can run faster then you." Sesshomaru said. I noticed my sister Lu was already on his back and Susan was sitting on Shadow's back.

"Um..." I turned toward Blade and he was chuckling.

"Just get on kid." I did and we all speed off toward camp.

Susan's POV

This was AMAZING! First they come back and are going to help us kill Jadis and now we found out they can look like Animals! Sooooo cool!

Edmund's POV

I saw camp coming into view and all the amazed looks we resived as we speed up to Aslan's tent and stoped short. I almos flew of Andy's back.

"You ok Ed?" she asked. She had a sexy acent...I'm gonna shut up now!

"Ya I'm fine thanks." I felt a blush come over my cheecks. And I hoped off her back.

I walked up to Oris.

"We have come bringing vistors to see Aslan." I said. He noded. Aslan came out right then and we all bowed. Execpt Andy she walked up and nuzzeld him.

"I'm sorry...Father please forgive me." I heard her whisper. And I fell back wards.

"Bloody Hell Ed!" said Petter. Who I fell into.

"Did you hear what she said?" I hissed at him.

"Ed, you know...your not that grace full." Andy came and helped me up in her human form. She stifined and her hand sliped from mine and I fell back to the ground. Trying to not look stupid.

"Whats wrong Andy?" Blade asked. She growled. And her eyes flashed a crimson red.

"The Witch is headed this way." she snarled.

**R&R People! This was a filler so I can get my thoughts in order! Luvs you all! And see you latter!**


	3. The First Battle

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer I own nothing of Narnia or Uncle Fluffers!**

I could hear her before I even saw her. Of corse that had a lot to do with the fact that I had extream senses. I'd never forget that stench. The White Witch was appouching our camp and she had a few minions acompining her.

"Why is she coming here?" Edmund asked. His hands were shaking. He was very afried of Jadis now. Blade put a hand on his shoulder.

"Every thing will be fire don't worry!" hipocrite. I could sense the unease coming from him in waves. I looked at Edmund.

"We won't let her hurt you or your siblings. I sware on the Styx." A cool breeze blew through the opening and the sware was became binding. I wouldn't let these kids get hurt the protected Narnia with their life. I found that these kids reminded me of what true family is. To realy on one another is not a weakness but a strenght. I felt my body stiffen as Jadis came into view. She met my eyes and scowled turning away. She stepted off the palincine (AN: you no the throne thingy that servents cary royaltie on!) and looked at Edmund.

"You will not get away that easyly young king. Your blood belongs to me as do all traitors." I growled darkly drawing her attention.

"Well...if it isn't the young queen. It's been a while. I'm surprised the Narnines are even loyal to you after all you did abandon them on the battle field." I growled louder flexing my claws.

"No your place human." I bit out angerly. A few of the Narnins heard this and talked amognst themselves. I never loose my temper but she kept pushing it.

"Better a human then some half-breed scum." she said venomusly. And then my composure snaped and I pounced at her claws lifted in the air.

"You'll pay for that insult with your life bitch!" I was about to bring my claws down on her when someone grabed me from behind.

"Calm down...you cant freak out like this over her. None of us see you as scum. Now relax." Peter said calmly in my ear. My eyes went back to there normal blue color and I felt my body loose it's tension.

"Thank You..." he let me go and I kept a steedy glare on Jadis. Peter turned to her next with a cold look.

"You shouldn't start a fight that you will no dubt loose." she laughed menicly, but Peter didn't back down.

"Loose? What a joke! I drove those four cowards out of their kingdom. They fought me and lost and what makes now any different?" a dagger embeded its self inches from Jadis face. We turned to see Lucy with a cold expriession on her face. One that could rivel Nico's on his worst of days. (and thats pretty damn fuckin cold!) She steped up next to Peter and spoke in a cold tone.

"You ask what has changed? They have been gone 100 years and you act like its been a day. They have grown stronger and wiser. You have no right to judge them for leaving when they thought it was best. They knew it was pointless to keep fighting and shed the Narnies blood for nought. They knew one day they wouold return and finish what they started. You stupid ice bitch, you have no right to judge them when you hold tyrany over all of Narnia." When she finished she turned and walked back to Susan. Everyone's jaws had droped at Lucy's declaration. She in all fairness, was the last person anyone expected to say something like that. And a cheer split from the crowd of Narnians and it riped threw everyone. I screemed at the top of my lungs,

"LONG LIVE THE NEW KINGS AND QUEENS!" all the Narnias cheered as did my three friends. Jadis looked lived and she moved with unimaginable speed towards Lucy and pulled a dagger out. I threw my body in front of her body and took the blow. With a sicking thud the dagger pirced my body. I looked down to see it embeded in my chest. Jadis's shocked expriession turned to one of joy.

"I was aiming for the girl...but this is even better." she hissed out. She turned the dagger inside me taking out a few of my ribs. And with a quick movement she riped the dagger out grazing part of my heart. I feel to my knees caughing up blood.

"You bitch..." I growled and caughed up more blood. I could feel my self becoming faint. I saw Blade zoom toward Jadis who blocked his sword inches from her neck. The Narnias said back afraid to get in on a battle such as this. I don't blame them...at this rate Blade is out for blood. I felt my self being lifted up and noticed Susan and Edmund on eaither side of me.

"Thanks..." I muttered. My head was spining from lose of blood. I notice were I had been standing was red with my blood.

"Its not a problum...just don't talk we need to fix you wound." they leaned me aginst a rock Lucy ran over to me with tears in her eyes.

"Why! Why did you do that!" she screamed. I looked at her softly.

"Simple.." I caughed and looked at Edmund, my vision already going, "I swore to protect you..." I caughed up more blood and squezzed Lucy's hand knowing the dagger was posined and feeling it go threw my body. I knew despite my healing I was going to die. I met her tear filled eyes and used my other hand to whipe them dry.

"Dont...cry.." I coughed out I kept my grip on her hand and looked at Susan. "Take care of your siblings...Peter cant do it all..." I saw that Peter had joined Blade and Sesshomaru fighting Jadis as Shadow took on the rouge Narnias. "I meant to tell you Susan...your title..." she shook her head her eyes filling with tears.

"There were be time for that latter! Rest you must rest!" I looked out at the fight knowing it would be a battle for vengence and freedom. My hand gripped Lucy's tighter and I whispered,

"Queen Susan...the gentel..." I felt my eyes close and I was surounded by darkness.

Lucy's POV

I felt Andromada's hand go slack and saw her eyes close.

"No! No! You cant die! Come back!" I screemed shaking her shoulders. She couldn't be dead she was strong. She wasnt human! How could she die from a dagger! I cried harder and latched myself to her body. She saved me...it was my fault...if I had been paying attention...I cried harder. I shook her shoulders,"Come back! Please! Please..." I was begging for a dead person to come back even though I knew it was pointess. I saw Jadis jump away from Peter Blade, and Sesshomaru. Blade looked angrier then before. He seemed to know she was dead. The air around us was crackling with power. Sesshomaru grabed Peter and appered next to me seconds latter.

"We need to get out of here..." he muttered. I could sense is sadness.

"Its my fault...she protected me..." Sesshomaru looked down at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"No its not your fault...she was always like this..." Sesshomaru pulled me away from Andromada's body. I threw myself at him crying. He picked me up and I saw Shadow grab Andromada's body and put it on her back. She looked at Sesshomaru sadly. He seemed to understand and gave her a slow nod. She sighed and took of into the woods. I noticed the Narnians weren't around and Blade was faceing Jadis with a cold aura. I relized why Sesshomaru said we needed to get out of there. Blade was gonna go all out. Sesshomaru grabed Ed and Peter on his back and took of after Shadow. I snuggled close to his chest wanting to have so sign that I was still alive. I felt my self fall into a dreemless sleep with the comforting beat of his heart.

Blade's PoV

Anger. Resentment. Lose. Sarow. Lonlyness. These were only some of the things I felt. I glared at Jadis my aura flickering, warning everyone to get away. Sesshomaru and Shadow got everyone out and the Narnians fled to the forest. I shethed my sword and countiued to glare at Jadis.

"Aw...is the wolf out for revenge?" she taunted. I kept my face emotionless not responding. I filled my palm with raw power and threw it at her. It threw her back a good fifty feet. I unshethed my sword and charged at her and letting my anger take over. Our wepons clashed and a wave of power flowed off of us both. I can moarn latter. Now I fight.

**R&R People! Sorry I havn't updated more often a lot of crap is going on. And I'm looking for ideas for my other story _Power of Friendship and Love_. Ideas welcome for all my stories. For the next chapter I need you ppl to vote through your reviews her are the options:**

**Jadis ecapes from Blade and goes after the others**

**Flash back of the first ever fight with Jadis **

**Andromada gets resuracted**

**Aslan appers and helps Blade**

**I need your opinon people! Number three will have to happen no matter what but idk weither or not to do it next chapter! So give me a hand people! Sayanora for now my good readers!**

**PS: I'm looking for a beta so if anyone is intrested PM me**


End file.
